


The Kylo Ren Diaries

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Kylo Ren? What better way to understand the leader of the first order than to read his diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeday--- Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a thing my roommate wrote and she said that I could post it here to see the kind of response it would get and to see whether she wanted to continue writing it. Please leave comments and Kudos if you life it and if you want to see more of this kind of thing!

Dear Diary,  
It was just another morning on Star Killer Base. I woke up to the sound of my Darth Vader alarm clock, dreading the day ahead of me. If another officer had to deliver the news that they completely failed me, I would NOT be happy. We have been in a war with the Resistance and I have to prove my worth to my Master, Snoke, by defeating them and gaining control of the whole galaxy. It is a stressful task and having General Hux to compete with for Snoke’s approval is anything but pleasant. As I climbed out of bed I grabbed my mask and placed it on my head. Darth Vader truly inspired me. I do not need the mask in order to maintain my health, but wearing it makes me feel closer to my grandfather. He was the greatest Sith that ever lived. I would do anything to feel close to him. Feel his power. As I walked down the hall to the command base I noticed a few snickers and stares. I looked to see what the issue was, and my cape was partly stuffed into my belt. I could have been merciful and spared them the humiliation, but what kind of lesson would that teach them? No one makes fun of me and gets away with it. I threw my light-saber into the closest wall and started tearing it apart. “NO!” I exclaimed. “I WILL NOT BE LAUGHED AT! I DESERVE RESPECT!” As I expected, they apologized to me and ran away in pure fear. That will teach them to make fun of me.

I got to the command center and tried my hardest to control the emotions I had just so publicly expressed. I needed to seem put-together and capable of running the galaxy. The day went by and I was able to hold in that emotion I felt from that morning... barely. How could my own team do this to me? I may kill a few Storm troopers and destroy millions of credits worth of technology each day, but I don’t deserve the disrespect these people show me. 

As I finished my daily duties I returned back to my quarters. I took off my mask and took a breath of fresh spaceship air. It was a pretty good day besides the morning’s events. I led the First Order to a victory over a swarm of Resistance ships. I finally feel calm. I feel at one with the dark side tonight. Hopefully tomorrow will be easier and free of back-stabbing jealous scum.


	2. Benduday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benduday leaves Kylo Ren feeling lonely and angry, 2 things he is very used to feeling. Also his intense anger at General Hux knows no bounds. See what today has to offer Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is written by my roommate, Emma. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions!

Dear Diary,

Benduday: Morning

Today I woke up feeling especially close to the dark side. I can’t even describe the anger I felt pulsing through my veins like some kind of powerful drug. Grandfather would have been proud. I felt him so close to me, it was unreal. General Hux entered my quarters without warning which was very upsetting. I was in my Darth Vader sleepwear at the time and anyone who had ever caught a glimpse of me in them before never lived to tell the tale. He began touching my things as he attempted to inform me of our master Snoke’s most recent instructions. I tried to pay attention to the information he was trying so desperately to feed me, but when he placed a finger on the one and only Darth Vader’s helmet, I lost it. I unleashed my fury upon him. “YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!” I exclaimed directly into his face, spitting a whirlwind of fire and rage as I viciously threw his arm from the remnants of my ancestor. He quickly jumped back, which was oddly satisfying. It felt good to be feared. But then he uttered these infuriating words, “I didn’t realize you were so attached to your…toys,” as he took a glimpse around the room. I could feel my anger taking over me. I was going to unleash hell upon him.

Sadly, when I looked up to begin showcasing my power he was already at the door. “Snoke would like a word with you. Oh, and the pajamas are…cute.” He rudely proclaimed. As soon as my doors closed I couldn’t hold in my anger any further. I could feel the walls and floor shaking as I exclaimed my hate loudly through the room. I finally calmed myself down enough to leave my quarters. As I exited the room I noticed a group of storm troopers quickly shuffling away from my room. 'Why does this always happen,' I thought to myself 'why do they always run, I’m not a bad guy. I am actually pretty awesome.' As I made my way down to meet my master Snoke, I continued my inner pep talk. Sometimes they were the only things that got me through the day. Being the Leader of the Knights of Ren while having to run Star Killer Base is a very lonely task. Having your employee’s fear you is empowering, but has its flaws. I would give anything to have just one friend. Even that disgraceful General Hux.

Benduday: Evening

My meeting went better than expected. Maybe soon I will be able to continue my training. Then I could feel even closer to my grandfather while my power advances. I put on my Darth Vader sleepwear (because let’s be honest I have like 20 pairs of them but don’t tell anyone or you will pay the ultimate price, diary) and I am in bed preparing to rest. Maybe tomorrow I will make a friend. Who knows, maybe I do have a friend. His name is Darth Vader. He will always be there for me and help me grow through the power of the dark side. Thank you Grandfather.

Kylo Ren


End file.
